A Shocking Development
by DarkAngel10003
Summary: This story really has no point except what me and my cuz thought was gonna happen in the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. VERY stupid so do not take this seriously! Supposed to be humorous. It was funny to us but if you don't like it don't bug me


Disclaimer:We own nothing but the plot, unfortunately. Otherwise the books would be filled with H/G fluff and yaoi moments.

Written by: Witchy and Willow

A Shocking Development

Harry and 'Lord' Voldemort faced each other, both full of determination to win the final and 26th battle between them. They raised their wands, when suddenly a flash of green light engulfed all on the battle field. As the smoke cleared all heard a deep voice yell "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!

Both were startled by the booming voice but was even more confused by the fact they were wearing wrestling uniforms. Harry was wearing a white uniform while at the same time Voldy was wearing a black one. Harry looked down upon himself and exclaimed "What the heck is going on?"

Voldy began to laugh replying "You look ridiculous Potter!!!"

"Look in the mirror" Harry argued. Voldy looked down and yelled "Bloody hell, what's happening?" From a crowd neither had been aware of before, a shout was heard from Wormtail "GO Voldy-poo!!! Kill that Potter kid, if you don't you won't get any tonight". At the sound of the last statement all the people near to him silently and slowly moved away.

Harry began to laugh uncontrollably while sputtering "V-V-Voldy-poo? Hahahaha" Voldemort turned to Harry with a snarl on his face "Be quiet Potter!" "Oh Harry-kins!!!" screamed Ginny from the bleachers "I didn't know you had muscles! Fighting evil does you good" wink wink. It was then Voldemort took the liberty of bursting out in a tinkling laugh that sounded like an evil Tinker Bell. "Harry-kins? Great nickname Potter!!!"

"At least I'm not dating a rat, especially a male, fat one" Harry-kins exclaimed to Voldemort."Don't insult my precious Wormy-kin you nasty bully!!!" cried Volders.

"Me, a bully, you've been killing muggle-borns since your Hogwarts years!"

"Those bleepin' muggle-borns had it comin' invadin' my school!"

"Dude you're a halfborn and my best mate is a muggle-born!!!"

The intercom comes on again "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE...AGAIN!!!"

But this time both were ready with their wands raised ready to destroy the other. Voldy quickly said his deadly (pun) incantation "Avada Kadavra!!!" Instead of a burst of green light that Harry was about to dodge, a bouquet of purple flowers came out of the tip of his wand."Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh prettiful" said Harry

"What the...?" Suddenly a tall man strode onto the ring running up to Voldy-poo. "What the heck is going on?" screamed Volders. The man in the black suit and tie yelled "Harry come over here!" With a confused look on his face Harry slowly walked to the place Voldy and the strange man stood.

The man casually stated "My name's Bob I'm the referee!!! I'm sorry but we can't allow killing on a kid's show"

"That's the bloody point you imbecile!!!" screamed Moldy-Wart.

"Now the rules" said BOB completely ignoring Volders" no biting". "Like this?" asked Harry, demonstrating it on Moldy-Wart.

"Yeah, also no kicking or scratching." stated BOB.

"Oh you mean like this?" questioned Harry.He then proceeded to perform a very complicated kick scratch kick combo on Volders."Exactly, now no blows below the belt" right after he said that Harry gave an evil smile toward Volders. Soon Harry took the liberty of kicking Voldy-poo right in the balls.

"NO! VOLDY-POO!!!!!!!" screamed Wormtail. People again started to slowly move away from him. After several rules Harry stood triumphant over a twitching Voldemort who was lying on the ground. "Last of all," said BOB, "No electrocution." Harry then pulled some wires from nowhere, and said "Oh Volders!", and spread the wires apart with the electricity crackling in-between the wires.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed 'LORD' Voldemort. "VOOOOOOLLDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Wormtail.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOO HAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!" cheered Ginny, waving pom-poms that appeared suddenly from nowhere. Voldemort then ran out of the ring and stadium screaming "BLOODY MURDER!!!!!" over and over again.Harry then chased after him laughing evilly,(no pun intended, it was evil). "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

About ten minutes later Harry reentered dragging Voldy-Poo in by his ankles(EWWWWWWWWW!) and smirking like a death muncher!Voldy-Poo looked decidingly crispy and burnt!

...and dead.

From Wormtail, who was being dragged from the room, "Voldersssssssssss, Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ginny however was dancing and chanting, "Go Harry-kins, Go Harry-kins... !!!"

And that is what happened at the FINAL BATTLE!!!... Voldemorts death was a quite a shocking development! Hence the title.

Willow: HAhahahahahaha we are SO evil aren't we?

Witchy: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, I can't believe you put 'or you won't get any tonight' from Wormtail .

Both:Well that's it SEE YA!!!!


End file.
